


'Tis the Season

by hoihoihellstar



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Gross, Incest, M/M, Rimming, Smut, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoihoihellstar/pseuds/hoihoihellstar
Summary: Rick gives Morty an early gift for the holidays...
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 110





	'Tis the Season

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** rick uses a ribbon in a very unsafe manner in this fic. in general, I would suggest not using items that are not sex objects for sexy purposes, especially if you will be using those items on your genitals lol
> 
> have a happy and safe holiday :)

“M-morty! You gotta wake up, Morty.”

Morty groaned, and tried to roll over, but found there was a pressure on his chest keeping him from moving. “Wha- ?”

“I got a present for you.” He heard Rick snicker at that. “Special delivery, a-aaall wrapped up in a boARGHw.”

“Oh jeez, Rick. C-can’t it wait?” Morty whined. “It’s Christmas; I wanna sleep in.”

The pressure on his chest increased suddenly, forcing his eyes open and the air from his lungs. At first, all he could see in the dark was Rick hovering above him, shirtless, but as the haze cleared he realized what the pressure on his chest was. Rick was sitting on him, not shitless — _no_ , completely naked!

Morty was wide awake now, heart racing as his eyes worked down his grandfather’s body, head bent at an awkward angle and eyes crossed as he looked at his 'present'. Rick’s half-hard dick lay across his collarbone, half-an-inch from his chin, a red bow tied around the base.

Morty flushed, his dick filling out with all the speed of a horny teenager. “A-a-a are you drunk, Rick?”

“Always.” Rick replied simply with a shrug.

“You- you know what I mean!”

“Ugh, whatever. You- you expect me to be sober when your stupid grandparents are coming to town?” 

“Yes!” Morty flopped his head back on the pillow, fed up already. “A-a and you’re my grandparent too, y’know…”

“D- _UUGH_ , idiot! I meant your _lame_ grandparents. At least I’m not a walking sack of shit.” Rick pressed down with all his weight again, irritated by the conversation and lack of sex happening.

“He-hey!” Morty gasped, breathless. Since when was Rick this heavy? The scientist let up again, and Morty puffed in a few breaths before continuing. “Wh-what do you have against them anyway?”

“Well, they bumped uglies and farted out _Jerry.”_ Rick grimaced. “I think that’s more than enough of— good enough of a reason for me.”

“Ugh. I can’t believe you made me think about Jerry when I’m aroused.” Rick added, grumbling. “L-l-l look, Morty, I’m already going soft. You ruined your gift. Nice going, ding-dong.”

Part of Morty was tempted to push Rick off the bed and yell at him to get out... _but_ he couldn’t deny that talking about his dad had caused him to flag a bit also, and now that he was hard and wide awake he _really_ wanted to get off. So kicking Rick out would be counterproductive.

Morty held back a defeated sigh as he awkwardly tugged his arms out from where they were trapped by Rick’s surprisingly strong thighs, and wrapped them around the old man’s slender waist. He pulled his grandpa a little closer, dick now nudging against his jaw.

“Sorry, Rick.” He said, kissing the head and looking up at him through his lashes the way he knew Rick liked. “You w-wanna fuck my mouth?”

Rick’s cock perked up, and he grinned lasciviously down at his grandson. “Is that what you want? You want grandpa to fuck your throat?”

Morty groaned, Rick’s deep, aroused voice sending all his blood south. Part of him felt ashamed at how easy he was, but most of his brain cells were too checked out already for him to actually care. He blamed puberty.

Morty patted Rick’s thigh, and they’d done this enough times that he knew what Morty wanted without having to say it. Rick clambered off the bed, pitching forward slightly in a way that made Morty concerned he might pass out, leaving him unsatisfied. Maybe he should be worried that his biggest concern was Rick leaving him high and dry, but at this point he was used to the old man passing out drunk in his room. He just hoped he wouldn’t do it before they were done. Wouldn’t be the first time.

Morty quickly stripped naked, shivering at the cool air. Rick watched with a widening grin, as Morty positioned himself horizontally on the bed, tilting his head back over the edge so it was upside-down, exposed and vulnerable. Morty opened his mouth eagerly and stuck his tongue out, before gesturing Rick back over.

“Fuck yeah. That’s what I’m talkin’ about, baby.” Rick groaned as he made his way back to the bed, knees pressed against the edge of the mattress as he lined himself up with Morty’s greedy mouth.

“Heh, h-happy human holiday.” Rick mumbled, drunkenly as he slipped his dick into wet heat.

Morty relaxed his throat to the best of his ability as Rick slowly sunk in. He’d tamed his gag reflex pretty well by now, though the first time he’d tried to deepthroat Rick’s full length he’d thrown up in the man’s lap, stomach acid burning his nose. What followed was a particularly sexy shower he still used as jerkoff fodder, but the memory embarrassed him nonetheless. He’d found this position made it easier, opening him up and creating a straight open column for Rick to fuck into, while still giving the genius a good view of his scrawny body stretched out beneath him.

Morty relished those rare moments he could make Rick let go and really lose control, like the old man always did to him. It felt like he was finally bringing them to some sort of equal footing. Sometimes it was like worshiping at the mantle of a god. It was fitting, he thought, considering Rick had so much power over him — _his entire life_ ; without him Morty would not exist. 

He shuddered as Rick bottomed out, swangly balls pressed against his face, making it impossible to breath. Somehow the lack of control and oxygen made him harder. Rick began thrusting, shallowly at first, and Morty took the opportunity before things _really_ got started to suck in as much air as he could through his nose. As much as he enjoyed the powerplay, he was grateful to Rick for taking it slow to start.

Soon enough, the old man was fucking his throat in earnest. It burned with the friction, and his jaw ached, but he did his best to keep himself open and willing for Rick. He tried to flick his tongue back and forth and suck his cheeks in, but just keeping his mouth open was work enough. Soon Morty felt tears and saliva mingling on his cheeks and even dripping onto his forehead. His face was becoming red from the position and lack of oxygen, and he couldn’t help swallowing, body naturally trying to get rid of the obstruction. 

Rick stuttered in his pace as Morty’s throat clenched around him. “Thaaat’s it. S-so good for me. _Fuck yeah._ S-such a slut for grandpa.” Rick rested a hand on Morty’s neck, massaging his trachea where it bulged and contracted around the intrusion. Both hands worked down to his grandson’s dusty pink nipples, toying with them and pinching until they were red and sore looking.

Morty squirmed and struggled to keep relatively still during the onslaught. This was becoming _too much._ Rick usually had pretty amazing stamina, but even this was crossing the line. How long had it been now? Would he even be able to talk after this? The thought struck him with a note of fear and arousal before Rick pulled out, tugging off the ribbon making his dick purple and swollen. One, two, three jerks and he was coming hard with an almost pained sound, striping Morty’s chest, face, even his thighs. 

_Oh._ Morty thought, dully. _The bow…_

Beyond that vague comprehension, everything else was sluggish. And then Rick had him behind the knees, contorting him until they were pressed to his shoulders, and leaning in to lick sloppily from his balls to his taint. Morty slapped both hands over his mouth to hold back a yelp, surprised but grateful he had enough motor-control left to manage that much. 

Rick licked up his grandson’s twitching asshole with the flat of his tongue. Morty’s leg muscles clenched and cramped as he tried to thrust up against Rick’s face, but it was impossible from the position he was in. He whined desperately, chanting his grandfather’s name behind the muffled barrier of his own hands. 

Rick circled his entrance, slobbering and Morty thought he even felt a burp against him, which was kind of gross, but he was too far gone to care, especially when that clever tongue pushed through the tight ring of muscle, wiggling against his insides.

Morty’s little dick was digging into his own stomach, rock hard and dripping, despite the fact it hadn’t been touched yet. He felt like he was throbbing from the inside, and he wanted to beg Rick to fuck him until he couldn’t move. He knew Rick couldn’t recover that fast due to his age, and he kinda regretted wasting his _gift_ on a simple -- _albeit hot --_ skull fucking.

Like Rick had read his mind, the old man began fucking his tongue in and out of the teen’s hole, one finger stroking up and down the underside of his dick, like an afterthought -- but that's all it took. With a barely muffled scream, Morty came, jizz dripping to join Rick’s on his belly.

Rick released him finally, and he flopped onto the bed, feet hitting the wall, limbs trembling. Rick looked down at him triumphantly, but he was still red from cheeks to chest, and Morty took some satisfaction in the fact that he wasn’t the only one affected. He smiled groggily.

“Mmm, _Morty._ ” Rick kneeled down to where Morty was trying to catch his breath, planting a slobbery kiss on his mouth and chin. He distantly thought that he should be grossed out, given where Rick’s mouth had just been, but instead he felt warm, and sated, and -- fuck it -- he was downright _delighted._ His toes curled, and he tangled his fingers into Rick’s unruly hair, deepening the upside-down kiss as best as he could, before deciding it was just easier to turn over.

Morty laid back against his pillow, dragging Rick back on top of him for a little more making out. A wasted Rick was more likely to indulge him than a moderately sober one, so he took advantage when he could. 

“Th-thank you, Rick.” He mumbled between lazy kisses.

“Don’t relax yet, kid. I-I-I I’ve got more in store for you before this dumb ho _ARGH_ liday is over.”

“Mmhmm.” Morty acknowledged dimly as he drifted back to sleep.

“J-just you wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> originally, i wanted to write a longer smut fic that goes into the next day, with rick "gifting" Morty various sexual favors throughout the day, while dodging the other family members who are unaware (except maybe summer who is just ignoring the whole thing, cause she is in a constant state of done-with-everyone's-shit lol) but I didn't actually have any ideas for the rest beyond that...
> 
> ...well, there's always next year! maybe? 
> 
> anyway, thanks for reading this garbage! hope you enjoyed...


End file.
